


Solsticio

by manisseta



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cults, Dramatic physical changes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Kieren has issues, Life in Roarton is not an easy life, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Simon has issues, Simon is the worst disciple ever
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: Después de la muerte de su mejor amiga, Kieren Walker tiene una familia preocupada, un novio atrapado en una secta, pocas ganas de celebrar la Navidad y, de repente, bastante hambre.





	1. Víspera

Lo más cansado de estar muerto por dentro es que el cuerpo se pasa el día mintiendo. 

Una mañana Kieren intenta dejar de respirar. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y mira cómo pasan los segundos en el reloj que tiene en la mesilla de su habitación compartida. Cuando han transcurrido diez minutos sin que los pulmones le reclamen una bocanada, coge el reloj y lo estampa contra la pared. Esa tarde Keith, el psicólogo en su grupo de terapia, le invita amablemente a explicar por qué. Kieren se encoge de hombros. 

—Mmm, supongo que me he asustado, en plan. Nunca en mi vida he podido aguantar la respiración más de un minuto. Una vez lo intenté en la piscina municipal y casi me ahogo. Mi madre me echó una bronca… —Kieren carraspea y la garganta no le duele pero sí le reprocha con un tirón el intentar tragar saliva que no tiene—. Mmm, supongo que me he asustado al ver eh, mm, lo muerto que estoy. Es decir, diez minutos sin respirar —Kieren intenta esbozar una sonrisa de cara al resto del grupo, pero lo único que recibe de vuelta son expresiones entre el espanto y la lástima—. Eso es de estar muy muerto. 

—No muerto, tío —interviene Alex a su lado, repantingado en la silla y de brazos cruzados—. No estamos muertos. Somos los _no muertos_.

—Ehm. ¿Qué? 

—Alex—interviene Keith en tono paciente. 

—¿Qué? Solo estoy haciendo un comentario—replica Alex con enojo, pero ante la mirada inmutable de Keith, su pose desciende de beligerante a pasota en cuestión de segundos. Se inclina entonces hacia Keiren, le da una palmadita amistosa en la rodilla y le guiña uno ojo—. Igual te ha dado susto, pero lo que has hecho ha molado mucho. Deberíamos hacerlo todos. Todos deberíamos dejar de respirar. Total, para qué.

—Mmm… No sé, no me ha gustado nada —admite Keiren con una risotada nerviosa y esta vez algunos de sus compañeros se unen a él—. Creo que prefiero continuar… respirando.

—Fingiendo, quieres decir —dice Alex y varios murmullos exasperados recorren el círculo.

—Alex, tío, de verdad —suspira Lola negando con la cabeza.

—No estoy diciendo nada que no sepamos todos —replica Alex de nuevo con actitud defensiva, prácticamente fuera de la silla y una mirada acusadora que después de barrer toda la circunferencia se centra en Keith—. Nos hacéis ponernos jerséis cuando nieva, irnos a dormir de noche y nos medicáis a la hora del desayuno. Si no fuera porque echamos petróleo por la boca al ingerir algo, nos haríais hacer hasta el resopón. Pero no funciona, ¿vale? Nuestro cuerpo ya no funciona igual, ni lo hará nunca.

—¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Qué vayamos todos desnudos por la calle como un puto hippie? —gruñe el señor Anderson.

—Los hippies no van desnudos per se —aporta Robbie.

—Claro que sí. Cuando fui a Ibiza en mi luna de miel vi un montón. Todos desnudos ahí, las tías con las tetas al aire y los tíos con la…

—Vale, a ver, se está desviando la conversación —interviene entonces Keith pero el barullo no cesa.

—Yo no pienso salir desnudo a ninguna parte, no más faltaría.

—Si echáramos petróleo por la boca seríamos una especie protegida.

—Gente, a ver —Keith da una palmada por encima de las risas y algunos comentarios se dejan a la mitad y otros disminuyen el volumen, pero no es hasta que Claire dice «A mí esto me preocupa mucho» que el jaleo se corta en seco. Todas las cabezas se giran hacia ella.

—¿El qué, Claire? —pregunta Keith con suavidad. Claire se remueve en la silla y mira al suelo con la expresión de arrepentirse profundamente de haber abierto la boca. Kieren puede contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que ha oído hablar a Claire y ninguna de ellas ha sido en terapia.

Claire tenía unos veintipocos años al morir y nadie que Kieren conozca sabe con seguridad la causa, pero lo que sí saben es que fue de las primeras en llegar a Norfolk cuando el tratamiento empezó a aplicarse en masa. A Claire le falta la pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo y por eso, según Alex, la habrían cazado pronto.

—Mmm… es un poco lo que dice Alex, ¿no? —murmura Claire todavía con la mirada fija en el piso grisáceo—. Nuestros cuerpos ya no… necesitan muchas cosas, pero. A nosotros, a, es decir, a nuestra cabeza sí que le hacen falta, ¿no? A mí, es decir, me resulta muy desconcertante estar nerviosa y no notarme el corazón latiendo aprisa… Y que si me pongo a respirar rápido es porque… Mm, mi cerebro, para tranquilizarme, me está… recreando la parte física. Pero, está, es todo, todo pensamiento… Es, es ficción —Claire mira entonces a Kieren directamente a los ojos y él le aguanta la mirada sin parpadear—. El caso es que yo también intenté dejar de respirar un día, pero… Me dio la sensación de que iba a desvanecerme. No tuve la sensación de ligereza ni idea inmortalidad —Claire sacude la cabeza, acariciando de manera ausente su mano ortopédica, y baja la voz hasta adquirir el tono de confesión—. Nunca me había sentido tan… nada en absoluto.

El silencio que se instala en el círculo dura tanto y toma tanta consistencia que parece lograr el mismo efecto que un grito estridente. Kieren capta de reojo varias miradas curiosas provenientes de otros grupos, y pilla a Keith haciéndole un ademán de _nada, nada, no pasa nada_ a uno de los guardias armados que pululan por la sala. Dentro del grupo todas las miradas siguen fijas en Claire y ella están tan quieta que por un instante Kieren se pregunta si habrá dejado de respirar otra vez.

Y entonces.

—Eso es por la medicación.

— _Alex_.

—¡Es verdad! —exclama Alex por encima del corrillo de suspiros—. No sé vosotros, pero en mi estado sin tratamiento —Alex dibuja las comillas en el aire y Keith chasquea la lengua— me hizo bastante daño cuando un grupo de críos me abatieron con palos de criquet. Pero esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que cuando no nos chutaban diariamente, nuestro cuerpo no era como ahora, ¿vale? Era un cuerpo que se enteraba, que sentía. No de la misma manera, pero estábamos despiertos, teníamos necesidades.

—Sí, comernos a gente —espeta Lola malhumorada. Alex se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, ya es una necesidad.

—Se te va mucho la pinza, colega —comenta Robbie con media carcajada.

—No digo que esté bien que nos comamos a peña, ¿vale? Solo quiero decir que la medicación nos duerme nuestra… fisiología no muerta. Y aquí estamos. Con un pie en un lado y un pie en el otro. Parcialmente muertos.

—Fallecidos —murmura Kieren— parcialmente fallecidos —Alex resopla.

—Lo que sea —espeta con disgusto, de nuevo cruzado de brazos.

—Bueno, ya veo que esta cuestión os provoca sentimientos muy fuertes—dice entonces Keith con una vehemencia que cierra el paso a más interrupciones—. Muchas gracias, Claire y Kieren, habéis sido muy valientes al sacar el tema. ¿Quién querría decir algo más sobre esto? —Tras unos instantes de titubeo, Harriet levanta la mano y cuando Keith le da la palabra, empieza a explicar el ansia que le provoca no poder comer y lo raro que es todo porque «claro, hambre física no tengo, pero llegan las cinco y me agobio pensado que se me está pasando la hora del té». Kieren se pierde algún momento de la diatriba, se mira las manos amoratadas, temblorosas por culpa de la medicación y se ve de nuevo bajo en aquella piscina aguantando la respiración, se reconoce en las manos que tiene delante aquellos dedos blancos y tensos resistiendo bajo el agua.

Los recuerdos todavía le llegan a tandas irregulares. Hay días en los que se acuesta con la sensación de estar hueco por dentro y otras tantos que pasa encogido en sí mismo, atrapado en una lluvia torrencial de imágenes que lo deja entumecido. En ese momento, tras una semana de sequía, de repente se encuentra inmerso en la imagen, toca los azulejos descoloridos de las paredes y parpadea ante el reflejo del sol pálido cruzando el agua de un extremo a otro. La presión le pita en los oídos y las burbujas se le escapan de la boca. Justo cuando los pulmones protestan con más fuerza, unos dedos fuertes le rodean el codo y lo fuerzan a subir hacia arriba de un tirón. Kieren se aferra al brazo que lo tiene sujeto por el pecho mientras sus pulmones se afanan en recuperar todo el aire posible aire, casi como si temieran un bis inminente. La risa se cuela entre bocanada y bocanada, pero son las carcajadas de Rick las que le retumban en la cabeza, joder Ren, te va el corazón a mil.

////////////

La noche del funeral de Amy, Kieren recuerda aquella vez que unos periodistas vinieron a su casa a filmar cómo vivía con su mujer y sus hijos en la reserva Amish de Pensilvania. No había sido una decisión fácil, ya que su Iglesia estaba en contra de la fotografía y el registro de imágenes de cualquier miembro de la comunidad. No obstante, después de semanas dedicadas a la oración, Kieren y su familia habían hecho las paces con la idea, habían entendido que si el Señor hubiese estado realmente en contra de aquel reportaje, se lo hubiera hecho saber.

—Kieren, eh. Kier. _Kieren_.

Kieren abre los ojos. Durante unos instantes no entiende cómo hace un segundo estaba recogiendo huevos de sus gallinas y ahora en cambio está desparramado encima del sofá con la corbata en la cara, pero varios parpadeos más tarde consigue sacarse el estupor de encima y entiende que él no tiene nada que ver con el reportaje de madrugada de la BBC. Los últimos resquicios de sueño se evaporan cuando se percata de que Jem está sentada al borde del sofá, pálida a los destellos azulados de la pantalla, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Qué pasa —pregunta Kieren con voz ronca.

Jem se inclina un poco más hacia él, le susurra las palabras contra la mejilla.

—Simon está afuera hablando con alguien… raro —Kieren se incorpora. La puerta del salón está entreabierta y un hilillo de luz amarillenta se cuela en la oscuridad de la casa. El murmullo de la televisión se camufla como una capa más de silencio en la noche y otra conversación logra distinguirse por encima.

Kieren frunce el ceño y se pone en pie.

—Espera aquí —le murmura a su hermana. La mirada que recibe de vuelta no las tiene todas consigo, pero finalmente Jem asiente y se cruza de brazos, se acurruca en el sofá como cuando era pequeña y le daba miedo estar en su habitación las noches de tormenta. Kieren se descalza y sale del salón sin hacer ruido. La puerta al recibidor también está entreabierta; Simon está dentro, pero la otra persona está en la calle. Kieren no cruza el umbral, apoya la cabeza en el marco de la puerta y se queda escuchando en la penumbra:

—…seguro de que sea mi lugar —dice Simon en ese instante.

—Simon, es normal tener dudas —responde la otra voz con una brizna de condescendencia amable que Kieren conoce bien. Era la misma con la que le hablaba Simon a todo el mundo hasta hace dos días—.Y más después de lo que ha pasado. Pero precisamente por eso necesitamos tenerte con nosotros, para comprender qué ha fallado…

—Sabes perfectamente qué ha fallado, Julian —le interrumpe Simon, brusco, nervioso—. Tenía una misión y no la cumplí. El Profeta… No creo que esté muy contento conmigo —añade con un murmullo al que le falta el aire.

—No, en eso tienes razón —replica el tal Julian con paciencia—. Por eso tienes que venir conmigo, Simon. El Profeta estaba listo para desentenderse de ti, hermano, pero yo intervine en tu nombre, le convencí para que me dejara venir aquí y hablar contigo, comprender por qué te habías comportado así y ver si merecías una nueva oportunidad…

—Julian…

—¿Y qué me encuentro al llegar aquí? —continua Julian con el tono más alto, casi alegre—. Que Kieren Walker no era realmente el Primer Resucitado. Su sacrificio hubiese sido en vano, Simon. Es cierto, no acertaste con él al principio, pero al final supiste ver tu error y protegiste a un Redimido inocente.

Simon suspira; a través del hueco de la puerta, Kieren puede ver su sombra proyectada en el suelo, quieta y tensa mientras calibra una réplica.

—Julian —dice Simon al final, la voz temblorosa y tan baja que a Kieren le cuesta esfuerzo escucharle—. No… no me di cuenta de nada, ¿vale? No sacrifiqué a Kieren porque no quise —Kieren cierra los ojos.

—Simon, siempre dudando de tu don.

—¿Mi…? ¿Qué me dices de Amy? Si ella era realmente la Primera Resucitada, ¿qué pasa con la profecía? No ha habido Segunda Resurrección.

—Lo sé, Simon, lo sé —dice Julian con voz grave—. Y por eso necesitamos estar juntos, trabajar juntos y entender esto juntos. Es la única manera. ¿Recuerdas las palabras de los Proverbios? La senda de los justos es como la luz del alba…

—…que va en aumento hasta que es pleno día —concluye Simon con un hilo de voz. De repente, Kieren siente la urgencia de cogerlo por los hombros y zarandearlo.

—Exacto —Kieren escucha pasos, otra sombra algo más ancha entra en su campo de visión y se funde con la de Simon en un medio abrazo—. La luz irá creciendo y nos mostrará el camino. Está claro que tendremos algunos tropezones. Fue un error dejarte venir solo con una responsabilidad tan grande. Pero solucionaremos esto juntos, Simon. Vuelve a tu casa, hermano.

Simon no responde enseguida y Kieren se muerde el labio con fuerza. Por un momento, su mente parece contentarse con la presión indolora de los dientes para aparentar que hay alguna sensación física que acompaña a la explosión de miedo en su cabeza. Pero entonces un espasmo inesperado le recorre el cuerpo, se electrifica en sus extremidades y se instala líquido y pesado en su garganta. Por un instante, a Kieren se olvida la situación al otro lado de la puerta, tiene que agarrarse al pasamanos de la escalera para mantenerse en pie.

—No puedo —dice Simon entonces—. Tengo… necesito tiempo.

—Simon, no puedo dejarte mucho tiempo —dice Julian con severidad—. El aniversario de la Resurrección se acerca. Ya sabes la importancia que tiene para Él que estemos todos juntos para entonces.

—Julian, no, no puedo irme de Roarton así como así. Tengo que… tengo a gente aquí. No puedo abandonarles sin hablar con ellos, sin cerrar las cosas. Además… Tengo que. Necesito pensar —el tal Julian suspira de nuevo, esta vez con un deje claro de impaciencia. En el suelo, las dos sombras se separan de nuevo hasta que la de Julian desaparece por completo.

—Tienes tres días, Simon. El lunes será mejor que hayas tomado una decisión —y con esas arrancan pasos que se alejan con firmeza de la casa hasta que la lejanía los amortigua. Simon no se mueve del sitio, ni siquiera para cerrar la puerta tras de Julian. Su sombra sigue anclada al suelo, encogida y deforme. Kieren toma aire y sale al recibidor.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante unos instantes. A Simon la expresión se le agria más todavía, las líneas de la boca torcidas en una mueca de disgusto, pero no le pregunta cuánto tiempo llevas ahí ni nada por el estilo, lo cual Kieren agradece. Su cuerpo sigue extrañamente revuelto y Kieren piensa que podría saltar en cualquier dirección, desde abrazar a Simon y no soltarle hasta darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

—Así que eso es lo que estabas haciendo en el cementerio —dice Kieren al final—. Supongo que te tengo que estar agradecido— Simon desvía la mirada y niega con la cabeza.

—Kieren…

—No, de verdad —insiste él con vehemencia—. En serio, gracias. Te lo digo de verdad, no estoy de coña. Y, y, ¿sabes qué? Quiero creer… No, de hecho, estoy convencido de que si hubieses sabido que Amy era la mmm… presunta primera revivida o lo que sea, estoy convencido de que tampoco lo hubieses hecho —Kieren da un paso adelante, frena en seco cuando Simon da otro hacia atrás automáticamente. Kieren se cruza de brazos y suspira—. Pero, ¿y si hubiese sido, no sé, Henry Lonsdale? ¿O Frankie Kirby? —Simon cierra los ojos, rompe por fin el estatismo y empieza a pasearse a círculos arriba y abajo por el cubículo, las manos entrelazadas como si estuviese rezando—. ¿O Zoe, o Brian o Freddie? —continúa Kieren—. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si esa persona no te hubiese importado una mierda, Simon?

—No lo sé, Kieren —masculla Simon y de nuevo a Kieren el cuerpo le reacciona de manera inusual, física, algo líquido y frío se vierte de su boca hacia abajo y su estómago se agita con náuseas. Kieren sacude con la cabeza, cierra los ojos y respira hondo, cuenta las veces que inspira y las que expira, por si ese truco todavía funciona. Una, dos, tres, cuatro y hasta diez rondas hasta que sus entrañas parecen volver a su estado habitual, dormidas y vacías. Cuando abre los ojos, Simon está tan solo a paso y medio, mirándolo atentamente.

—Estoy bien —dice Kieren antes de que pregunte y Simon levanta una ceja dudosa pero no replica—. Vas a tener que tomar una decisión.

Simon parpadea y recula de nuevo hacia la puerta, se restriega las manos por la cara.

—Lo sé —dice, hunde el reverso de las palmas en sus párpados como tratando de espantar una migraña terrible. Kieren se pregunta si ambos están pensando en lo mismo, que el dolor que se ha vivido hoy en su casa podría haberse trasladado fácilmente a cualquier otra. Que Simon podría haber sido quien empuñaba el cuchillo.

Y aun sí, en este momento Kieren sabe que no es el que corre peligro y piensa en acercarse a Simon, aflojarle la corbata, puede que pasarle las manos por el pelo. No obstante, cuando intenta dar un paso adelante, Simon vuelve a recular hasta chocar con la puerta y Kieren vuelve a quedarse quieto.

—Me voy —susurra Simon mirándose los zapatos—. A casa de Amy —aclara, casi como una disculpa.

—Puedes pasar la noche aquí —ofrece Kieren—. No es necesario que… Es la una de la mañana y el sofá es bastante cómodo.

—No te preocupes. Será… Será mejor que pases la noche con tu familia y yo. Bueno. Sera mejor si… —Simon carraspea y hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia la calle, se gira para salir y Kieren da un paso adelante.

—No tienes por qué hacer todo lo que te dicen.

Simon vacila el umbral, apenas se gira hacia Kieren y su perfil resalta trémulo en contraste a las luces de la calle. Durante un instante parece que vaya a decir algo, pero finalmente los hombros se le hunden y sacude la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Kieren.

Jem sigue en el sofá cuando Kieren entra de nuevo en el salón. Se ha quedado dormida sobre los cojines, todavía con su blusa blanca, una falda larga de encaje y las medias beige estampadas en flores. Amy hubiese opinado que estaba monísima. Kieren sonríe mientras cubre el cuerpo de su hermana con una manta y apaga la televisión. La casa se funde a negro y Kieren se queda allí de pie, en medio del comedor, con la respiración de su hermana marcando los tiempos. No se mueve, ni finge que respira, y no puede verse ni sentirse pero lo intuye, sabe que hay lágrimas escurriéndose inexplicablemente de sus ojos así que no se mueve, no piensa, no respira, intenta que se le pase.

Sus pies se mueven rápidos y más ágiles que de costumbre pero aun así llega a la cocina con el tiempo justo de vomitar un chorro de bilis negra y acertar en el fregadero.


	2. Primer día - parte I

Algo estalla en la calle y a Kieren la palidez del día se le cuela entre los párpados. Cuando los abre, lo primero que ve es a Jem, acurrucada a su lado, ataviada con un pijama que tiene pinta de ser de su padre, y los ojos perezosos e hinchados. Kieren frunce el ceño y ella responde: 

—Me parece que el señor Trevis la está liando con la decoración de Navidad. 

Una retahíla de blasfemias de obscenidad creciente termina de empujar a Kieren fuera de la cama. Al asomarse por la ventana ve efectivamente al señor Trevis, uno de sus vecinos de la acera de enfrente, maldiciendo una figura de Santa Claus partida por la mitad en el suelo y que tiene toda la pinta de acabar de caer del tejado. La señora Trevis, todavía en bata de dormir y la expresión reprobadora, niega con la cabeza e interviene en las pausas que su marido hace para respirar entre insulto e insulto, con un «se veía venir, Peter, se veía venir». Kieren cierra la cortina, mira el calendario colgado en su estantería y por un instante tiene la tentación de acusarlo de mentiroso, pero las fechas no fallan: la tradición marca que, al concluir las Fiestas de Invierno, los hogares de Roarton se engalanan de cara a la Navidad. 

Cuando Kieren era pequeño, el ritual incluía la procesión con los vecinos alrededor del pueblo, un rato de visita la feria para probar los dulces y hacerse con algún regalo preliminar cortesía de su padre, y luego ir a casa a esperar a que su madre volviera del puesto en el mercadillo, para por fin subir al desván y sacar el árbol, las luces y las guirnaldas supervivientes del año anterior. Kieren recuerda todas esas tardes pintando sus propias decoraciones, dibujos del niño Jesús y de Santa Claus que después sus padres colgaban de las paredes. Jem lo acompañó los años desde que tener permiso para pintar de rojo toda la hoja le resultaba muy emocionante, hasta que descubrió que las manualidades no le interesaban y prefería ir a ayudar a su madre a la feria. Kieren, en cambio, con el tiempo empezó a exigir materiales de más calidad, algodón para darle relieve a la nieve de los tejados, purpurina para la cola de la estrella que había guiado a los Reyes de Oriente y lápices más suaves para poder dibujar la sonrisa de la Virgen María sin que luego se notaran los trazos al pintar por encima. Kieren cierra la cortina y busca sus zapatillas de ir por casa. 

—¿Bajas a desayunar? —le pregunta a su hermana y ella responde acurrucándose más todavía debajo de las sábanas. 

—En un rato —murmura adormilada. Kieren se inclina sobre ella para darle un beso en la frente y una vez equipado de zapatillas, sale de su habitación y baja hacia el salón. 

Cuando entra encuentra a su madre en batín, recogiendo las decoraciones que ornaban las paredes en el funeral de Amy y colocándolas dentro de una caja de cartón. Al percatarse de su presencia, se queda parada observándolo, una guirnalda de cenefas en una mano y otra de flores en la otra. Kieren se acerca a ella, coge la caja de cartón y la sostiene en alto. Ella sonríe débilmente y deposita las guirnaldas dentro con cuidado. Kieren aguanta la caja mientras su madre termina de quitar el resto decoraciones, contemplando la foto de Amy encima de la chimenea, con su chubasquero amarillo y su sonrisa radiante bajo la lluvia. 

—Podemos dejarla, si quieres —la voz de su madre le llega de lejos, con cautela. 

—Si no os importa —su madre asiente, mete en la caja la última flor de cartulina que quedaba colgando el techo y le quita la caja de las manos. Kieren continúa mirando la foto, vagamente consciente de su madre saliendo de la estancia y volviendo a su lado al cabo de unos minutos. 

—He pensado… Quizás podría hacer unas cuantas de mis mmm… estampas navideñas —Kieren aparta por fin la mirada y se esfuerza por esbozar una sonrisa para su madre—. ¿Para decorar las paredes ahora en Navidad y eso? —ella se pone de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla y le atrapa la cara entre las manos. 

—Eso sería maravilloso, Kieren —esta vez, Kieren sonríe de verdad. 

Justo en ese momento, alguien llama al timbre. 

—¡Voy yo! —anuncia la voz de Jem bajando por las escaleras. Instantes después la puerta del salón se abre de par en par y entra por ella Dean Halton, sin su uniforme del Programa Solidario para PPF pero con la misma cara de hastío de siempre. Jem lo sigue de cerca, con el pelo alborotado y de repente luciendo muy despierta: 

—¿Dónde te crees que vas, Dean? —le espeta enfurecida, pero él la ignora y dice: 

—Kieren Walker, vengo a llevarte delante del Consejo Parroquial —Kieren se queda clavado en el sitio. 

—No, no, no, no, _otra vez no_. ¡De ninguna manera! No podéis estar deteniéndome día sí y el otro también. Si me dejáis ir y no hay pruebas, _bon voyage_. 

—Relaja la raja, tío —interviene Dean con las manos en alto en gesto de paz—. No vengo a detenerte. El Consejo Parroquial solo quiere hablar contigo y apañar el asunto. El irlandés ya está allí. 

—¿Que…? ¿ _Simon_ está con el Consejo Parroquial? 

—Sip. Y ha puesto menos resistencia que tú, por cierto —Dean da un par de palmadas sonoras que sobresaltan tanto a Kieren como a su madre y hermana—. Dale, que hay prisa —Kieren abre la boca para contestar la primera burrada que le venga a la boca, sin exigencias, pero su madre lo coge por los hombros y se lo lleva en dirección a las escaleras. 

—Kieren va a cambiarse de ropa y yo también —dice en tono tajante—. Esta vez voy con él. 

—Yo también —se apresura a añadir Jem. 

—Sí, vale, lo que sea —Dean se encoge de hombros—. ¿Vas a ir con esa cara? —añade señalando el rostro desmaquillado de Kieren. 

—¿Y tú con la tuya? —espeta Jem con fiereza. 

—Dean, si haces el favor de esperarnos afuera —dice la madre de Kieren en tono amable. 

—Pero… 

—Que salgas de mi casa, Dean —insiste ella y Dean parece ir a protestar de nuevo pero algo en la combinación de miradas airadas fijas en él lo echa para atrás. Finalmente pone los ojos en blanco, da la vuelta y sale de la casa resoplando. A Kieren se le escapa una carcajada. 

—Madre mía, cómo nos hemos levantado hoy —dice sonriendo mientras su madre lo coge de un brazo, su hermana de otro y juntas lo arrastran escaleras arriba. 

Al llegar a la sede del Consejo Parroquial, Philip les está esperando en la puerta con ojeras amarillentas y el abrigo puesto con el forro por fuera, pero la expresión determinada. 

—Kieren, vengo en calidad de abogado si necesitas uno delante del Consejo —proclama mientras estruja la mano de Kieren en un apretón. 

—Um, pero. Phil, ¿tú… has estudiado Derecho? 

—No, pero tengo un grado superior Administraciones Públicas. Viene a ser lo mismo. 

—No, querido, qué va —dice la madre de Kieren con delicadeza. 

—Es igual —replica Phil, resuelto—. Conozco las ordenanzas y el reglamento municipales. Sé lo que el Consejo tiene potestad para hacerle a Kieren y lo que no. Puedo ayudarlo —concluye con un brillo testarudo en los ojos y, de repente, Kieren se alegra mucho de tenerle allí. 

—Gracias, Phil —dice sonriendo—. De verdad. Estoooo… llevas el abrigo del revés —Philip abre mucho los ojos. 

—Aymierda. 

Dos minutos y varios intentos fallidos después de ponerle bien el abrigo a Phil, Kieren entra por fin en la sede del Consejo, flanqueado por su madre y su hermana, seguidos de Philip y su abrigo replegado bajo la axila y Dean remugando detrás. La escena es prácticamente la misma que la última vez que estuvo aquí: Ducan, Pearl y la señora Lamb sentados en la mesa alargada del Consejo con expresión tensa y una persona parcialmente fallecida sentada en la mesita adyacente, esperando con el taquígrafo listo y una expresión impasible al inicio de la sesión. No obstante, esta vez la mujer no lleva el chaleco naranja del Programa Solidario para PPF ni tampoco las lentillas de color puestas, y el acusado enfrente al Consejo es Simon. 

Sin atender al resto de los presentes, Kieren camina directamente hacia él. 

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta cuando lo tiene a un palmo y Simon esboza una pequeña sonrisa mirándole, y asiente con la cabeza. 

—Sí. ¿Y tú? 

—A ver, vosotros, más declarar y menos conspirar. 

—Dean, cállate un poquito la boca, ¿vale? —ladra Kieren y entonces un mazazo contra la mesa lo hace saltar un palmo. 

—Kieren Walker —empieza Pearl en un tono que destila desaprobación, aunque Kieren no tarda en percatarse de que no lo está mirando a él si no a punto por detrás de sus cabezas, quizá incapaz de aguantarle la mirada después de casi meterle un balazo en los sesos—. El Consejo Parroquial se ha reunido esta mañana y hemos revisado vuestra situación a consciencia. Consejero Lancaster —Duncan asiente y toma la palabra. 

—Es posible que este consejo, presionado por las creencias extremas y con doble intención de la ex-parlamentaria Maxine Martine, eh, se precipitara a la hora de emitir una condena sin bueno. Es decir, sin pruebas fehacientes en vuestra contra. 

—¿En serio? —comenta Kieren impávido. Desde el extremo izquierdo de la sala, su madre carraspea sonoramente. Kieren suspira y yergue la espalda. 

—Así pues —continúa Ducan— ya que la petición para que fueseis llevados de nuevo a Norfolk no llegó a tramitarse, este consejo está dispuesto a hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido. 

—¿Como si nada hubiese ocurrido? —salta Kieren—. Estuve dos días de arresto domiciliario, el segundo de los cuales uno de los miembros de las brigadas anti-zombis o cómo quiera que les llaméis me secuestró y _drogó_ , para luego soltarme al campo como si fuese un festival del caza. 

—Lo sabemos, Kieren —admite Duncan en tono conciliador—. Comprendemos la gravedad del comportamiento de Gary y te aseguro que tomaremos medidas para… 

—¿Cómo llegó la droga a tu habitación? —le interrumpe la señora Lamb con voz de pito. Kieren parpadea. 

—Qué. 

—La droga —insiste la señora Lamb, los ojos encendidos y la boca torcida de asco—. Gary ha admitido que fue él quién te obligó a tomarla, pero ha declarado que estaba en tu habitación. ¿Cómo llegó allí? —vuelve a preguntar. 

—La traje conmigo de Norfolk —replica Kieren—. Mi… mi compañero de habitación, Alex, la recibió por correo apenas un día antes de que nos fuéramos a casa. Alex, eh, me confió una de las dosis a pesar de que yo no tenía ni idea para qué servían y me dijo que entrar en la página web de la Unidad de Lucha de los No muertos una vez llegara a casa. Él… Bueno, decidió tomarse la droga justo ese día y se tornó rábido cuando le iban a inyectar su dosis. No he vuelto a saber de él desde entonces. Como ya he dicho, yo en aquel momento no tenía ni idea de qué iba todo aquello, pero me asusté por si me relacionaban con ello, así que escondí la pastilla entre mis cosas y al llegar a casa la metí entre los cajones y me olvidé de ella… Pero entonces _Gary_ se metió _sin permiso_ en mi casa, me ató las manos y se dedicó a hurgar entre mis cosas hasta que la encontró, por supuesto —Kieren concluye su discurso con un suspiro resignado que parece tener el efecto esperado. La señora Lamb parece más furiosa todavía, Pearl lo mira con una especie de mezcla entre lástima y reproche y Duncan asiente con expresión comprensiva. Por el rabillo del ojo, Kieren se percata de que Simon lo observa alucinado. En otra ocasión le molestaría, pero esta vez agradece que al menos haya alguien en la sala capaz de apreciar la trola que acaba de soltar en toda su magnitud. 

—Deberías haber hablado con tus padres, Keiren —dice Pearl negando suavemente la cabeza—. O con Shirley, o alguien del Consejo Parroquial. 

—Lo sé. Lo sé, fue un error por mi parte. 

—Entonces, ¿juras que no obtuviste el Olvido Azul a través de algún miembro de la ULN? —Kieren vacila. 

—Bueno, a ver, no podría jurarlo porque no sé hasta qué punto estaba Alex metido en ese percal. Mmm... Lo que sí que puedo jurar es que no tenía ninguna intención de tomarla, fui obligado a ello, y tal y como pueden atestiguar varios miembros del pueblo, hice lo que pude para contener los efectos. Y con éxito, debo añadir. 

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —farfulla la señora Lamb, esta vez mirando a Simon—. ¿Cómo estamos seguros de que no tienes esas pildoritas escondidas por tu casa? Dicen que eres uno de esos _revolucionarios_ —añade, escupiendo la palabra con todo el veneno. Simon se encoge de hombros. 

—Son libres de registrar mi casa —responde serenamente—. Bueno, la casa de Amy. 

—Necesitarán una orden de registro para eso —salta entonces Philip y con tres zancadas lo tienen allí delante, encarándose al Consejo con un dedo acusatorio—. Según el Acta de Protección de los Parcialmente Fallecidos, en cuestión de delitos comunes se aplican las mismas normas que al resto de ciudadanos normales. Digo, vivos. 

—¿El terrorismo es un delito común? 

— _Presunto_ terrorismo, señora Lamb —replica Philip en tono de jaque y mate. 

—La Unidad de Liberación de los No Muertos no es una organización terrorista —interviene entonces Simon en tono sombrío y Kieren se mete las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera para no echárselas a la cabeza. 

—¿Ah, no? —espeta la señora Lamb con un chillido estridente—. ¿Qué hay del atentado en el tranvía de Lancaster hace un par de semanas? 

—La ULN no ha reconocido ninguno de esos atentados como propios —replica Simon con autoridad. 

—Pero tampoco los ha condenado —musita Kieren. Simon se gira hacia él con las cejas levantadas. Philip, en cambio, le mete un pisotón el pie derecho que a Kieren no le hace ningún daño, pero aún así pilla el mensaje y cierra la boca. 

—En cualquier caso, no es autoridad del Consejo Parroquial juzgar asuntos de Estado —continúa Philip—. El Consejo Parroquial no tiene ninguna prueba de que Simon Monroe, Kieren Walker ni ningún otro Afectado del Síndrome del Fallecimiento Parcial en Roarton perpetraran la liberación de los pacientes rábidos del Centro Médico de Roarton, con el consecuente y lamentable ataque a su recepcionista. 

—¿Y qué hay del otro día? —vuelve a la carga la señora Lamb—. Cuando la tropa de monstruitos no dejaron a la procesión entrar en el cementerio, ¿eh? 

—¿Cuál fue el delito ahí? —pregunta Kieren—. ¿Ponerse bordes en tierra santa? 

—Vale, según mi parecer, estamos dando bandazos —interrumpe Duncan con firmeza—. El delito que estábamos juzgando aquí era si los dos acusados habían soltado a los dos ejemplares rábidos del centro médico y, como Philip ha recalcado, no tenemos pruebas directas contra ellos y por tanto, no podemos retenerlos. El caso está cerrado —Ducan cierra su libreta de un portazo dando por concluida la cuestión y la señora Lamb emite un sonido gutural bastante temible, pero lo único que hace es levantarse y caminar como una furia hacia la salida—. Señora Lamb, la sesión no ha terminado toda… —la señora Lamb cierra la puerta con un portazo tras de sí que hace crujir las paredes— Bueno, igual sí. 

Kieren suelta el aire que lleva media hora reteniendo y por un instante la visión se le nubla con el típico mareo que le entra a uno cuando se levanta demasiado rápido del sofá o lleva demasiadas horas sin comer. «Estas cosas solo le pasan a la gente con sangre fresca» dice una voz en su cabeza y Kieren aprieta con fuerza las manos dentro de los bolsillos para que dejen de temblar de una vez. 

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Simon a su izquierda, mirándolo fijamente. Kieren evita sus ojos y asiente con la cabeza, pero agradece que Simon no se lo crea y le ponga una mano en el hombro sin preguntarle de nuevo. 

—Bueno, chicos. Ya está todo claro —dice entonces Philip con voz satisfecha—. Podéis iros a casa a descansar y a no… A no tomar drogas peligrosas. Mmm. ¿Vale? —Simon alarga la mano hacia él y Philip se la choca enseguida, asintiendo con solemnidad—. Lo he hecho por Amy. Y por vosotros. Pero sobre todo porque le caíais bien a Amy —añade. Kieren sonríe y cuando Philip extiende la mano hacia él, se la aparta y lo abraza. Philip parece algo descolocado al principio, pero finalmente reacciona y le devuelve el gesto con fuerza. 

—Gracias, tío —dice Kieren—. Sabía que hacía bien todas esas veces que te voté para delegado de clase —Philip tiene una sonrisilla entre avergonzada y satisfecha cuando Kieren lo suelta, pero pronto se recupera y adopta de nuevo una expresión grave: 

—Voy a comprar unas flores para llevarlas a la tumba de Amy. Algún desaprensivo ha robado el osito de peluche que dejé, ¿os lo podéis creer? —Kieren y Simon niegan con la cabeza a la vez. Philip se despide de ellos y se marcha justo a tiempo de toparse en la salida con Pearl. Esta gira un momento la cabeza hacia Kieren y, por un segundo, parece que vaya a decirle algo. Pero al final no lo hace y tan solo se escurre apresuradamente por la puerta que Philip mantiene abierta para ella. En otro rincón de la sala, Ducan, Jem y su madre hablan en voz baja, y mientras tanto Dean despeja sillas y mesas. La mujer del taquígrafo se ha ido sin que nadie se percatara de ello y a Kieren le siguen temblando las manos dentro de la chaqueta. 

—¿Me acompañas al médico, Simon? —pregunta Kieren todavía con la mirada fija en su madre y Jem. Simon vuelve a acercarse a él y esta vez le coloca la mano sobre la espalda. 

—¿Qué te pasa? —Kieren cierra los ojos. 

—No lo sé. 

////// 

Entran al centro médico de la mano y se lo encuentran vacío. Kieren camina en línea recta hacia la recepcionista, evitando mirar a su alrededor y recordar qué paso la última vez que estuvo aquí, apenas tres días antes. No es consciente de estar arrastrando a Simon hasta que se detiene delante de cristal y este choca contra su espalda ante el frenazo inesperado. La nueva recepcionista los mira con las cejas levantadas y Kieren pone su mejor sonrisa complaciente. 

—Eh, buenos días —la saluda—. ¿Venía a pedir cita con el doctor Russo? Si tiene el día muy apretado, no me importa esperar. 

—El doctor Russo ya no trabaja aquí —Kieren parpadea. 

—Oh. ¿Cómo..? Y. ¿Dónde trabaja ahora? 

—Le han enviado a Norfolk. 

—¿A Norfolk? —Kieren se gira hacia Simon, perplejo; este se encoge de hombros, con la expresión igualmente desconcertada—. Pero, ¿y eso? ¿Se ha ido así, sin más? —la recepcionista responde con una mueca despreocupada, pero acto seguido se inclina hacia el mostrador y añade en tono confidencial: 

—Hace un par de días vino una pareja de ejecutivos de Halperin y Wenston y estuvieron un buen rato en su despacho. Al día siguiente nos llegó el aviso de la administración central de que el doctor Russo iba a ser reubicado —la chica se aleja del cristal y se encoge de hombros—. No sé, les debe haber caído bien. 

—¿Bien? —musita Simon con el ceño fruncido. 

—Claro —asiente la recepcionista con convicción—. En Norfolk se gana el triple de pasta que en cualquier centro médico especializado en PPF. Incluso más que en las clínicas privadas —concluye con un movimiento de cejas sugerente—. La nueva doctora es maja, ¿eh? —continúa, ahora mirando a Kieren con amabilidad—. ¿Quieres cita con ella? —Kieren se queda en blanco unos instantes, sin saber qué responder. 

—Ehm. Sí, pero, eh. No. Hoy no. Mejor vengo otro día. Acabo de recordar que tengo, eh, cosas que hacer. 

—¿Estás seguro? 

—Sí, sí, solo era por el tema de un colirio que me dieron para los ojos. Pero ya no me molestan tanto las lentillas, en realidad. Porque mmm —Kieren carraspea— no las llevo, vaya. 

—Como tú veas, chaval. 

Kieren se despide de la muchacha con un gesto de cabeza, da un giro sobre sus propios pies y sale de la consulta a buen paso, de nuevo arrastrando a Simon detrás, un poco sin querer, otro poco sin querer evitarlo. 

—¿Crees que ha tenido algo que ver con lo de Amy? —pregunta una vez salen del centro. Simon vacila unos instantes. 

—Puede ser —dice—. Depende de lo que pusiera Russo en el parte de defunción. Si puso la causa por la que Amy murió… Definitivamente es por lo de Amy —Kieren resopla. 

—No me gusta esto. No me gusta ni un pelo. 

—¿Estás seguro que no debería verte alguien? ¿Quizás la madre de Philip? 

—Nah, estoy bien. Nadie dijo que no pudiéramos sufrir un poco de estrés —dice Kieren y esta vez, Simon no replica. 

Ninguno de los dos dice nada más mientras cogen la senda de camino hacia el bungaló de Amy. Los árboles por fin están completamente despojados de hojas a tres días del invierno y el sol parece haber decidido esconderse del todo detrás de nubes espesas como ovillos de lana. Las calles de Roarton parecen sucumbir más y más al silencio a medida que se acercan a calle de Amy, como si todo el pueblo guardara luto. Kieren es consciente que más que luto es probable que se trate de remordimiento y tensión, pero aun así el silencio y el ambiente gris le complacen, se combinan de manera ideal con su propia tristeza. El temblor en sus manos se ha desvanecido, pero en cambio su estómago está en pleno terremoto. Sin que él mismo se lo espere, cuando entran en el bungaló y Simon cierra la puerta tras ellos, Kieren salta: 

—Así que la ULN no es un grupo terrorista, ¿eh? 

Simon se rasca la cabeza y se deja caer sobre uno de los sofás del salón con un suspiro. Kieren se sienta en la mesita delante de él, nada dispuesto a que Simon eluda esta conversación. El tal Julian de la noche anterior le había puesto los pelos como escarpias. Aunque Kieren no había conseguido verle la cara, tan solo oír aquella voz melosa y falsa le había bastado para hacer su objetivo prioritario el alejar a Simon todo lo posible de ese tipejo y demás No Muertos Pirados. «Necesitamos tenerte con nosotros» le había dicho Julian a Simon y en ese momento, observando a un Simon claramente hecho polvo y hecho un lío sobre el sofá destartalado de Amy, Kieren se jura que la ULN recuperará a Simon por encima de su cadáver. Y sí, puede que Kieren no sea la persona más viva en Roarton ahora mismo, pero está bien lejos de estar muerto. 

No obstante, Simon no parece por la labor de dejarse rescatar. 

—Kieren —dice al final—. Sé que lo que escuchaste ayer puede haberte dado una imagen algo distorsionada de lo que es la ULN en realidad…. 

—Simon, _por favor_. 

—Kieren, hablo en serio. Entiendo que haya cosas que te parezcan cuestionables... 

—Sí, desde luego, que me metan un cuchillo por el gaznate me parece súper cuestionable... —Simon niega bruscamente con la cabeza. ¬

—No… No culpes a los demás de mis acciones. 

—¿De tus acciones? —Kieren coge a Simon de las manos y lo obliga a incorporarse hasta que sus rostros están a pocos centímetros de distancia—. Simon, tus acciones fueron _no matarme_. ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿Es que no ves las ideas que te meten en la cabeza? —pregunta con angustia y por un instante parece que Simon va a rendirse y a hundir la cara en el pecho de Kieren, pero se ve que nada esta semana va a ser fácil y lógico. 

—Kieren, la ULN también está haciendo una gran labor protegiendo los derechos de los No Muertos —responde Simon con vehemencia—. ¿Sabes cuánta gente ha protestado ya contra el Programa? ¿Sabes que el gobierno se lo está replanteando? —Kieren no le suelta las manos, pero marca de nuevo el espacio entre ambos y el escepticismo vuelve a su voz: 

—¿Y qué hay de las dichosas pastillas? ¿Quieres decirme que la ULN no las reparte? 

—La ULN cree en la libertad de elección. Cada persona tiene derecho a controlar qué hacer con su cuerpo. 

—¿No cree la ULN que podemos luchar por nuestro derecho a la autonomía sin arrancarle la cara a gente con los dientes? 

—La ULN… —empieza Simon pero Kieren le corta esta vez: 

—Me da igual la ULN. ¿ _Tú_ qué crees? ¿Las has esnifado alguna vez? 

—No —responde Simon inmediatamente. Ante la mirada incrédula de Kieren, insiste, ahora con algo de urgencia en la voz—: Te juro que no las he tomado nunca. Ni he incitado a nadie a tomarlas. La ULN es más que eso, ¿vale? ¿Dónde crees que estuvo Amy todo este tiempo? Estaba con nosotros en nuestro refugio en el norte, protegida y a salvo, en lugar donde podíamos ser nosotros mismos sin temor a que viniera un Gary cualquiera a cortarnos la cabeza porque le molesta nuestra cara —Kieren suspira y sin poder evitarlo recuerda lo feliz que volvió Amy de la dichosa comuna, lo segura de sí misma, lo valiente para mostrarse al mundo. Pero una cosa no quita la otra, así que hace la pregunta cuya respuesta lleva temiendo semanas: 

—Entonces, ¿Amy no supo nunca nada de los atentados? —Simon niega con la cabeza. 

—Kieren. Nadie... Nadie sabe nada de los atentados. No, no se organizan —Kieren lo mira boquiabierto. 

—¿Me estás diciendo que son espontáneos? —Simon asiente—. Bueno, pues eso es casi peor. Incendiáis a la gente, les ponéis una mini-bomba en la mano y les soltáis a ver qué pasa. ¿Cómo os hace eso mejores que Maxine Martine y compañía? 

—Pues para empezar, la gente ya suele venir incendiada de casa. 

—Ah, bueno, entonces no pasa nada. Ahora en serio. ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca, nunca has tenido nada que ver con un ataque de Olvido Azul? 

—La gente con la que yo trabajaba no estaba implicada en esas cosas, de verdad. No te quiero decir que lo repudiásemos, pero… Nunca he participado en planificar un ataque, te lo juro, Kieren. 

—Pero, ¿cómo puede ser? Es decir, eres uno de los doce apóstoles. 

—Discípulos. 

—Lo que sea. ¿Lo eres o no? 

—Sí, Kieren, pero eso no significa nada. La ULN funciona a muchos niveles. Yo estaba en uno de ellos. Además, fui el último en llegar. Venir a Roarton fue mi primera... misión. Estuve en la comuna prácticamente desde que salí de Norfolk. Allí nos recuperábamos, aprendíamos a lidiar con nuestra nueva situación, a no sucumbir a los insultos. Todos teníamos tareas de mantenimiento de la casa, cuidábamos de los recién llegados, hablábamos sobre las palabras del Profeta… 

—Que seguro que os parecían a todos chachi —Simon hace una mueca de exasperación, pero Kieren no tiene ninguna prisa por retractarse. En cambio, hace otra pregunta—: ¿Cómo llegaste a ellos? —Simon baja la mirada a los pies y Kieren insiste con avidez—. Dices que fuiste el último en llegar ¿Cómo fue eso? ¿Cómo llegaste allí? —Simon se encoge de hombros, todavía sin mirarle. 

—Pues... llegué —Kieren suela una risotada incrédula, le suelta las manos y se levanta. 

—Ah, bueno, muy bien. Esto de que no me cuentes las cosas es ideal para conocernos mejor. Mira, me voy a mi casa. Seguramente hoy vamos a sacar las decoraciones de Navidad y… esas cosas que hace la gente normal. ¿Quieres venir después? —añade. Simon levanta la cabeza y por fin lo mira, atónito. 

—¿En serio? —Kieren se encoge de hombros. 

—¿Por qué no? 

—No lo sé, Kieren, a jurar por las últimas conversaciones que hemos tenido, me da la impresión que no te apetece tenerme cerca. 

—Oye —protesta Kieren— que me preocupe que estés irresponsablemente implicado en una secta terrorista no significa que no quiera verte —Simon suelta una carcajada que contiene la dosis mínima de alegría, pero es la expresión menos constreñida que Kieren le visto en días. 

—Bueno es saberlo. Gracias, pero es un momento de familia, deberíais pasarlo juntos. Y más... después de todo. Además, tengo que... Debería intentar hablar con Zoe y Brian. Estoy bastante convencido de que fueron ellos los que soltaron a los rábidos —Simon se levanta y se acerca mucho, pero Kieren no siente que esté tratando de intimidarlo con esa manía suya de ser tan alto y tan guapo, sino que más bien, es como si Simon tratara de buscar refugio en él—. Voy a arreglarlo, ¿vale? Voy a intentar... apagar el incendio. 

—Vale —dice Kieren y le estira por la manga de la parca para que se acerque todavía más—. Pero no te quemes —susurra contra sus labios.

**Author's Note:**

> A ver. Hay historias que una descarta en la vida, bien porque en algún moment se percata de que eran un truño from the very beggining, bien porque con el tiempo pierde la ilusión para con ellas o decide que ya no valen la pena el esfuerzo. Con esta historia, a pesar de que ya lleva dos años gestándose, no me ha pasado ni una cosa ni la otra. Llevo unas semanas revisándola y reenamorándome un poco bastante de ella y por eso me he decidido a publicarla vía WIP, para obligarme a echar p'alante (aunque no vaya a leerla ni el Tato) y que no caiga en el olvido. 
> 
> Espero que me acompañéis en la aventura :*****


End file.
